1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cloud control power socket device and, more particularly, to a cloud control power socket device with dual indicators.
2. Description of Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate the circuit structure and the appearance of a prior power socket device, respectively. As shown, the power socket device includes a housing 11, a power plug 12, a manual switch 13, a neon lamp 14 and the plurality of sockets 15, wherein the power plug 12 is connected to the housing 11 and has conductive wires 121 and 122. The manual switch 13 is provided with a light-penetrable shell 11 and two ends 131 and 132. The end 131 is connected to the conductive wire 121 of power plug 12. The neon lamp 14 is arranged in the light-penetrable shell of the manual switch 13 on the housing 11, and the two ends of the neon lamp 14 are connected to the end 132 of the manual switch 13 and the conductive wire 122 of the power plug 12, respectively. The plurality of sockets 15 are arranged in series on the housing 11, and the two inserting holes 151 and 152 of each socket 15 are connected to the end 132 of manual switch 13 and the conductive wire 122, respectively.
With the above arrangement, when the power plug 12 is inserted into a utility power socket and the manual switch 13 is pressed to cause the two ends 131 and 132 thereof to be conducted with each other, the utility power can be conducted to the plurality of sockets 15 for being supplied to a plurality of electric appliances. At the same time, the neon lamp 14 is lighted on due to current flowing through, so as to indicate the power-on status of the power socket device to the user, as shown in FIG. 2.
With the development of cloud technology, there is a cloud control power socket put in the market for allowing users to control the status of the power socket device at a cloud site. FIGS. 3 and 4 illustrate the circuit structure and the appearance of a prior cloud control power socket. As shown, the cloud control power socket includes a housing 31, a power plug 32, a manual switch 33, a neon lamp 34, a relay 35, a cloud control circuit 36, a power adaptor circuit 37, and a plurality of sockets 38. The power plug 32 is connected to the housing 31 and has conductive wires 321 and 322. The manual switch 33 is arranged on the housing 31. The manual switch 33 has a light-penetrable shell and includes two ends 331 and 332. The end 331 is connected to the conductive wire 31 of the power plug 32. The neon lamp 34 is arranged in the light-penetrable shell of the manual switch 33 on the housing 31. The two ends of the neon lamp 34 are respectively connected to the end 332 of the manual switch 33 and the conductive wire 322 of the power plug 32. The relay 35 is arranged in the housing 31. The relay 35 has two connection ends 351 and 352 and a control end 353. The connection end 351 is connected to the end 332 of the manual switch 33. The control end 353 is connected to the cloud control circuit 36. The plurality of sockets 38 are arranged in series on the housing 31, and the two inserting holes 381 and 382 of each socket 38 are connected to the end 352 of the relay 35 and the conductive wire 322, respectively. The input of the power adaptor circuit 37 is connected to the end 332 of the manual switch 33 and the conductive wire 322, and the output thereof is connected to the cloud control circuit 36.
With the above arrangement, when the power plug 32 is inserted into a utility power socket and the manual switch 33 is pressed to cause the two ends 331 and 332 thereof to be conducted with each other, the utility power can be applied to the power adaptor circuit 37 and converted into DC power for being supplied to the cloud control circuit 36 so that the cloud control circuit 36 is able to receive the command from an external network access point (AP) to thus turn on or off the relay 35, and the neon lamp 34 is also lighted on at the same time due to current flowing through, as shown in FIG. 4. When the cloud control circuit 36 turns on the relay 35, the utility power is supplied to the plurality of sockets 38 for use by multiple electric appliances, and the neon lamp 34 is in a light-on status at this moment. If the cloud control circuit 36 turns off the relay 35, the utility power cannot be supplied to the plurality of sockets 38, but the neon lamp 34 is still in the light-on status at this moment, resulting in that the appearance thereof is the same as that in FIG. 2. Therefore, users on the scene may be confused about the power status of the cloud control power socket, and even encounter an electricity danger. For example, although the cloud control circuit 36 turns on the relay 35, the user mistakenly believes that there is no power supplied to the power socket, and keeps an electric appliance plugged therein to cause the electric appliance to be overheated or even burned out. Alternatively, it is also possible that the cloud control circuit 36 turns off the relay 35 but the user mistakenly believes that there is power supplied to the socket because the neon lamp 34 is in the light-on status, resulting in that the electric appliance plugged in the socket cannot work properly. Therefore, it desired for the aforementioned cloud control power socket device to be improved.